


[Fanvid] May Fortune Favor the Foolish

by VesperRegina



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Fake it 'til you make it, or, you never know what you can do until you try.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larissabernstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/gifts).



> Music is "Get Lucky (Daft Punk Cover)" by Daughter.

[Watch on Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJdOk4wZPO0)  


**Author's Note:**

> Download [57 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6cbc4nzt37nyj91/fortune.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/157111697027/may-fortune-favor-the-foolish-a-galaxy-quest). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](http://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/482690.html).


End file.
